Time to be Together
by Katsura018
Summary: Sequel to Time to Part
1. Chapter 1

Time to be Together

* * *

"Hey Kagami-kun, when you get to America will you be living with your parents?" Kuroko asks.

"Hm, nope, I'll be living by myself again; I'm in college already after all. What about you?"

"I was thinking of living alone but since you are too why not trying to live together, right?"

_How did it end up like this? What do I do~! Should I accept it as some sort of blessing or fate? Could it be that there's actually a chance that Kuroko feels the same toward me or there's a possibility that he could while we stay living together, who knows, he may have confused feelings about me and something will trigger him into thinking it's lo-lo-lo… lo…ve… or something in those lines~! Argh, Am I in middle school? BUT! If it was really like that, then shouldn't he have realized it already after spending 3 whole years with me? Or it could be that he's actually like me, knows what he feels and is scared to express it? Oh… Kuroko if it really was the reason I… I… I…*PUFF* _All eyes turn to the sudden movement. Kagami's face turned completely red making his knees weak and dropping both on the concrete floor.

_What the hell am I thinking? Have I honestly become a pervert? All those times while taking a shower… I… I would absent mindedly look at him from behind and… I really am a pervert… and gay… NO! It's not like I like Kuroko because he's a guy but because he's… he's Kuroko… He's that little guy that's always there to support me and always knows how to cheer me up. _Kagami's eyes soften, unfazed by all the attention he got and simply standing up, he leans on the wall behind him. _No one would notice it at first since he usually seems like he knows a lot about what's going on at the court but he's pretty naïve about the real world… People aren't that simple, haa! He couldn't even tell that he was shaking with excitement at that one time, believing in everyone even in his foes. I started really liking that about him._

"Kagami-kun your making a really weird face right in the middle of the sidewalk, are you alright?" Kuroko asks, appearing from nowhere as usual. "GAAH! Damn it! I'll never get used to that, you've never once appeared normally, have you?"the tiger yells.

"Yes I have…" Kuroko calmly replies. "Now, should we go home?" Mere sentence was like an arrow cleanly shot at Kagami's, already uneasy from shock, heart. "…yeah, let's go" Kagami turns and starts walking ahead of his companion, who unnoticed, walks faster to be beside the taller teen. The walk home was quiet, very quiet.

* * *

After graduating, due to Kuroko's decision the two ended up going to the same college and were both given a basketball scholarship, said university was more than happy to receive them, viewing their backgrounds and constant victories when they were in high school. Waving farewell to the sadly cheering juniors and the school that gave them a chance to meet, they both went to L.A. Though the beginning was a bit hectic, the two quickly managed to get used to each other's presence and living style. Kagami was surprisingly tidy, he woke up early and made breakfast normally, as known, he was a good cook. Kuroko was also an early bird, waking up early and trying to help with preparing, unfortunately being shooed by Kagami for reasons unknown to the 'just trying to help' teen. He tried just watching Kagami cook, again being ordered to leave… so, he'd just quietly leave and clean or watch something on television, avoiding a meaningless quarrel.

Afternoons were spent teaching Kuroko proper English, surprising Kagami. Kuroko was easy to teach and the fact that Kuroko actually started to teach himself English during their mid third year means that he expected kagami to go to the states and planned to go there with him from the start. Kuroko proclaimed this when they were still on the plane to L.A. making kagami walk quick-paced to the comfort room to wash his heated cheeks.

On nicely weathered days, the duo would go outside and have a one on one in the vacant court, sometimes being seen by kagami's old friends and playing a match with them. The group was quickly taken by Kuroko's play and appearance, though getting his hair ruffled and his back patted lightly wasn't something Kuroko enjoyed. Kagami would only glare, how dare they touch him so easily, some of his friends notice this and simply says words in the middle of 'can I borrow him sometime' making Kagami's glare intensify.

Days spent together alone, was like being between heaven and hell. Kagami liked it, being able sit beside Kuroko on the couch either watching useless movies or reading, a hard covered book for Kuroko and a basketball magazine for Kagami. Kagami hated it, not being able to put his arm over the other's shoulder and gently snuggling against him or even having a chance to feel or smell those soft strands of sky colored hair, wanting to replace the book from the other's face; it was so near, with his own.

_Ah… A curse, it's a curse isn't it! It definitely is a curse, right? A very bittersweet curse… How the hell will I ever give up on this little guy now? Just staring at his face or watching him from behind is giving me a heart attack. I'm completely hopeless, what hurts more is that he probably doesn't even spare a second to think about what's going on in my head. _*sigh*

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asks, hearing the other's heavy sigh was apparently enough to advert his attention from the book he was reading. "No… it's just… this movie sucks…" surprised by the sudden attention he gets.

"That's…. a commercial" Kuroko turns to the television, a sweat forms from the red haired teen's head. "Kagami-ku…"

"It's nothing…" kagami interrupts, knowing full well what the other teen was about to say. It was either an insult on the embarrassing excuse or direct to the point questions on what was wrong most probably both.

"Kagami-kun… do you…" Kuroko pauses, possibly preparing himself for kagami's answer. "…not like living together with me?" he finally questions, making kagami's eyes widen.

Thinking about it carefully Kagami had only himself to blame for making Kuroko think like that. From the start kagami was objecting the idea of Kuroko coming with him, he couldn't explain why even if he wanted to. He'd also sometimes ended up yelling at Kuroko when he came in his room to clean or ask about something, he can't say it was because he was embarrassed that Kuroko was in the same bedroom with him, making his thoughts run wild. Kagami didn't like Kuroko to help him cook cause the first time they tried it, kagami cut himself while staring at Kuroko wearing an apron and Kuroko being himself, held kagami's bleeding finger with both hands and gently sucked it, applying a band-aid right after, not noticing the completely stoned face of the taller teen.

"Kagami…"

"It's not that! It's not that I don't like living with you… it's just…" Kagami tries to explain. _What do I do? I knew something like this would happen sooner or later and prepared for it but… if I don't say the truth now he might end up thinking I hate him… should I believe on what I thought earlier? That there's also a chance he feels the same and just doesn't know how to express it? He prepared for this right? The time we would part and chose to stay with me in the end. He has to have more reason to come with me other than the fact that he wants to continue playing basketball with me. _"It's just… I…" _I have to say it…_

_What happens after… we'll just have to deal with it… no matter how it may hurt…_

"Kuroko… the truth is… ever since before… I'm not sure when it started but I'm sure it's real! I… for a long time now…" _Just say it! Damn it!_

Kagami fumbles his words, concentrating too much on what to say at that moment was probably the most stupid thing that Kagami have ever did in his life. Without notice… the book Kuroko was reading was now neatly placed on the coffee table, the couch creaking very slightly as Kuroko's weight switch from his left to his right… very slowly leaning nearer the taller male.

Kuroko's oceans on a sunny day like eyes glue themselves on Kagami's stuttering mouth. _Annoying… _Kuroko's last thought as he finally leans enough and reaches to seal that opening and closing gap between the others lips with his own.

*throb*

_Huh?_

*throb*

_Kuroko?_

*throb* *throb*

_What are you? _

*throb* *throb* *throb* *throb* *throb* *throb* *throb* *throb*

Kagami, pushes the smaller teen away gently, only to push himself forward and "KUROKO I…!" The sudden pause was because…

Gone… Kuroko was gone… no longer in front of him… just like how he'd disappear without a trace during high school.

"Kuro-?" *creak* Kagami turns his attention to the door, it was Kuroko's room.

"…" Kuroko was there, peaking from inside "Good Night…" *close* he closes the door, leaving Kagami completely stoned yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to be together

* * *

"Ah, Good Morning Kagami-kun…" Kuroko greets with a plate of food in his hand, heading towards the dining table. "Uh… Good Morning…" Kagami greets back, baffled. _Is he… could it be… _

"That's rare… you usually wake up earlier than me…" the smaller teen continues, now neatly seated in front of the table. "Well… I actually woke up earlier but…" _I had to freaking think of a hell lot of stuff to say to you once I see you damn it! And now you're planning on acting that nothing freaking happened last night? _"Um… Kuroko, about last night…" Kagami tries to start the conversation, interrupted by the sullen voice. "Sorry…"

_Huh?_

"…I did it because you were annoying; I was just trying to shut to you up"

_What? What is that suppose to mean?_

"and…" Kuroko pauses, it was a long pause.

"Wha-" Kagami tries to ask.

"It's nothing… " Kuroko replies, or rather continues, looking at kagami straight in the eyes. "Let's eat" he gestures Kagami to take a seat. _What was that? That didn't seem like nothing at all! It was definitely something! He's hiding something from me… also… why the hell is my plate all the way over there?_

Said plate was placed one seat away from where Kuroko was, normally they'd just eat in front of each other. They ate quietly, kagami sometimes glancing at the Kuroko, getting caught each time. "Does it taste bad? Sorry, I'm not as good as you…" he tries to apologize, sounding rather sarcastic with his normal tone. "Not that… " The red head replies, switching his gaze from Kuroko to the food, he thinks. _How can he act normal after that kiss just last night and damn do I want to remind him that HE was the one who did it! _"It's good… normal"

"good…" Kuroko smiles, his normal attitude completely unfazed by what happened last night. _It really is cruelly unfair if you're the only one who's in love… _Kagami comically cries inside.

* * *

"TAIGAAA~!"

"Uwah! Ale-" Kagami tries to dodge, failing miserably. In the end, the beautiful foreigner was able to steal another kiss from the tiger. "I'm so happy! You really came back here! Why didn't you tell me before?" Alex questions, cheeks puffed, unhappy about being last to hear the news among Kagami's friends. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" Kagami scolds, for who knows how many times he had, glancing over Kuroko, he seemed already used to it. "Oh, it's just a greeting! Nice to see you again too, Kuroko-kun!" Alex lets go of Kagami, making her way to Kuroko.

"Oi! We didn't come here for greetings you know!" Kagami blocks her trainer. "Huh? Of course I know that!" The blonde states, very aware of why the duo visited, she turns to head to the vacant court. The three were at a public park, one can count all the people currently present with their hands, and it was a perfect chance for some practice. "Though I'm really not sure what to teach you two anymore, after all you've showed me…" Alex admits, grabbing a ball. "…how about we have a match with the others here!" she declares, four more people appearing behind her. "A three on three... against Alex-san" kuroko whispers, glancing over Kagami with somewhat uneasy eyes, being caught by Alex and quickly turning away. "Interesting… Bring it on!" Kagami, as always, accepts the challenge.

* * *

In the end… they lost, it wasn't a one sided game where the other was completely overpowered by its opposing team, both teams were exquisite, gaining quite an audience on the breath taking match. They admit, Alex was definitely a very good player, the ones she had backing her up were very skilled as well. The other player the duo had turned out very reliable as well, adapting quickly with Kuroko's shadow play. "That felt gooood~" Alex stretches, playing in a match that really gets even the audience going definitely felt good, as a former player. "We should do this more often, Taiga!"

"…"

"Taiga?" Alex questions, about not receiving a reply.

"…huh? Nothing" Kagami finally answers, unfortunately out of topic.

"Something happened?" the blonde asks, worried for her student; she comes closer and looks at where the taller teen was gazing at. "Yeah" her student replies, not moving his eyes away from said 'something'. "You know…" Alex starts. "I've been hearing a lot but I didn't expect it to be true, I know how much you hold your friends dear but… is this one probably different?"

"It's one-sided…"

"Can you honestly say that after this match?" alex comments, patting the tiger gently in the back and silently waving a hand goodbye. It was true, they could have won. The reason that they lost was because Kuroko seemed distracted, his usually play was completely off. It was obvious to kagami since he has played with him for three years, it must have been quite a huge distraction to throw Kuroko off the game though. Kuroko was now looking at his hands; they were shaking, looking more sullen than usual. "Here…" Kagami approaches, two pocari drinks in his hand, giving one to Kuroko. "Ah, thank you very much" Kuroko accepts, grabbing the drink and gently placing it on his cheek to cool himself.

"You said… it was nothing" Kagami states, opening his drink "it's definitely something if it can distract in you in a game" he takes a sip, not looking at Kuroko "and I have to be stupid not to notice that something's wrong with you after all we've been through."

"It's weird…" Kuroko tries to explain. "I… can't seem to pass the ball to you properly…"

"It doesn't take a genius to notice that from earlier…"

"Hey… Kagami-kun can you feel it?" Kuroko asks, now looking straight at the red head.

"Feel what?" Kagami tries to act normal, leaving his face comically stern.

"My feelings…"

"There you go again with the weird questions…" Kagami, turns from the smaller teen, placing his drink down on a bench and walking towards a ball. _Naïve… as usual_

"It's an important question for me. Like, trust… "

"Trust?" kagami asks, taking a small peak of the sky blue eyes before turning back again.

"Like how you can feel how much the person trusts you when they pass you the ball… that they're very sure that you can get it in the goal… that they believe in you enough to entrust their dreams in your strength of winning a match" Kuroko explains.

"Why do I feel like you've said that before…" Kagami dictates, ball now in hand.

"…"

"Here…" kagami passes the ball to Kuroko. "Did you feel anything?" Kagami's face still very comically stern, holding back whatever emotion he was feeling.

"…" Kurko stays quiet. Looking at the ball in his hands and back at Kagami he speaks "that… that pass had nothing in it…" he states, wondering if he got it right.

"yeah… I guess, now pass it back…" the taller man orders, putting out his hands, ready for the ball.

"I don't want to…" Kuroko stares at the ball.

"…why"

"It's weird"

"…"

"I don't know why… but…"

"…but?"

"I'm… uneasy… about letting kagami-kun feel it… whatever 'it' is…"

"…"

"It's weird…"

* * *

Author: *giggle* I'm sorry if they're so OC (I think) Thank you very much for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

Time to be together

* * *

_Our first meeting was strange, I found him strange. His strength was odorless, with the animal instinct I got from Alex, I can tell whether someone was strong or weak. His first way of playing basketball was as a mere support, a shadow as he calls it. I found it weird from the start. The need to sacrifice yourself so your team can score, I thought it was stupid. Wouldn't you want a chance to be able to be the one to score? Get the audiences cheering for you and feel that part of the victory? But I was wrong, it wasn't stupid. We viewed it as a sacrifice; you proclaimed it was better than losing that no matter what, you wanted to be helping the team, help everyone with their dreams. In the end, how could we have scored if it weren't for your passes? We thought that your passes were strong, fast and accurate. You gave us your trust, you gave us your power, giving us a chance to win, giving me a chance to meet strong people and help me win against them, and I trusted… no I trust you, even now._

_Your strong… you believe in everyone. You never learn to give up, even if the chances of winning were down or minus to zero, you don't give up. You'd stubbornly keep playing till the last whistle, not until the timer was a double zero. Your attitude was always convenient to have at times we wanted to give up, you've given us strength. To think a little guy like you could affect us so much, I'm really glad I came to Japan, that I came to meet you._

_Who would've thought you had more in you. That time you proclaimed that you'd definitely get stronger and make a new way of playing basketball for you. You're so earnest in practicing enough to surprise me. Growing bit by bit to the Kuroko you are now, you've definitely gotten stronger but still the same soft spoken, stubborn guy that hates to lose, I first met. You became the Kuroko of Seiren and abandoned the Kuroko of Teikou, had higher dreams other than defeating the Generation of the Miracles, enjoyed every last minute you spent in Seiren._

_After all you've shown me, it doesn't surprise me that I've honestly been taken by you._

"Hey Kuroko, remember that thing you said before?" Kagami recalls, making Kuroko switch his attention to him and stop thinking. "About… where a person is unbelievably a genius in one part but is really bad at another?"

"…yes" the sky eyed teen also recalls, his said that before. "Are you saying that I'm really awful at… this?" Kuroko asks, seems a little bit offended. "Isn't that obvious? You barely know what you're saying anymore. All you've got in that head of yours is basketball…" Kagami dictates, coming closer to the smaller teen.

"I love basketball…"

"I know that… I do too…" the red head continues, now very close to Kuroko.

"It's just… " kagami's eyes soften, reflecting Kuroko's ocean eyes, closely staring at him and anticipating what he had to say.

Slowly the ball on Kuroko's hands slip, falling and bouncing on the court. Said ball rolled away freely, uncared by the two teens. Kuroko was apparently too shocked at the situation to care. Kagami gently pulls back, eyeing Kuroko for any further reaction aside from pure shock. After a few seconds to collect himself, Kuroko finally turns away from Kagami his ears a dark shade of red, making the tiger's lips form a very weird smile. He had to stop himself from laughing. He was too happy.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko tries to ask.

"Think about it by yourself!" was the taller teens reply, now forming a stern face he picks up the ball. "Let's go home…" he begins to walk, also grabbing the drink he had and taking a sip.

"…yeah" following the teen's back now, with a distance. He stares at the red hair on top of broad shoulders, unconsciously lifting up his hand to touch his lips. _That was… a greeting, right?_

* * *

Author: thank you very much for reading this~! Hope you all enjoyed~


End file.
